


Photos

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena post-serie di questo insostituibile detective.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt: Scattered- Green Day





	Photos

Photos  
   
Monk guardò la fotografia. Osservò il giovane capo commissario che teneva in mano un pesce, il viso era sorridente e gli occhi socchiusi. Trudy teneva un giovane Monk per mano. Il detective la mise sopra un’altra. Premette con l’indice fino a farle combaciare perfettamente. Si voltò, afferrò una fotografia e la sollevò. Guardò l’immagine raffigurata. Trudy era seduta sotto un albero e teneva un libro di poesia nelle mani. Monk sentì gli occhi pizzicare, deglutì un paio di volte. Fece combaciare la foto alle altre due. Prese un’altra foto da quelle sparpagliate sul letto. Guardò un se stesso di dieci anni più giovane intento a baciare Trudy sotto il vischio. Si avvicinò la foto al viso e tremando la baciò. La allontanò e sorrise.  
“Proteggerò tua figlia, grazie per quest’ultimo regalo” mormorò.


End file.
